At the Ballet
At the Ballet from the musical A Chorus Line will be featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Isabelle, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt. Source Lyrics Daddy always thought that he married beneath him. That's what he said, that's what he said. When he proposed he informed my mother He was probably her very last chance. And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are." When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew they weren't hers, But it wasn't Something you'd want to discuss. He wasn't warm. Well, not to her. Well, not to us But Everything was beautiful at the ballet. Graceful men lift lovely girls in white. Yes, Everything was beautiful at ballet. Hey! I was happy... at the ballet. That's why I started class... Up a steep and very narrow stairway. To the voice like a metronome. Up a steep and very narrow stairway. It wasn't paradise... It wasn't paradise... It wasn't paradise... But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty. "Pretty" is what it's about. I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then... to me... That ... Everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Every prince has got to have his swan. Yes, Everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Hey!... I was pretty... At the ballet Up a steep and very narrow stairway To the voice like a metronome. Up a steep and very narrow stairway It wasn't paradise... It wasn't paradise... It wasn't paradise... But it was home. I don't know what they were for or against, really, except each other. I mean I was born to save their marriage but when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help. but I guess it's not..." Anyway, I did have a fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this My fantasy was that I was an Indian Chief... And he'd say to me, "Maggie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Doo-doo-doo-doo But it was clear... Doo-doo-doo When he proposed... Doo-doo-doo That I was born to help their marriage and when Doo-doo-doo-doo That's what he said... Doo-doo-doo That's what she said... Doo-doo-doo I used to dance around the living room... Doo-doo-doo-doo He wasn't warm... Doo-doo-doo Not to her... It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Maggie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, At the ballet, At the ballet!!! Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. HEY!... I was pretty... I was happy... "I would love to..." At...the...ballet. Trivia *This is the third song Isabelle sings with Kurt and the people living with him at that time. The first two were The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile, and Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time, which they sang with Rachel, Kurt's only roommate at the time. Gallery SantaLigths.jpeg|Always remember to love yourself and all that you are BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs